1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery case.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an electric vehicle, an in-vehicle battery has had a considerable weight, and has occupied a considerable loading space. Thus, it has been common practice to dispose a dedicated battery frame under the floor of a vehicle body, and load a plurality of batteries inside the battery frame so that the batteries are accommodated in an enclosed state from the floor of the vehicle body (see, for example, Patent Document 1).